


12 easy steps to planning your best friend's wedding

by twosetmeridian



Series: let me (count the ways) [1]
Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: Angst, M/M, Unrequited Love, Wedding Planning, Weddings, i'm sorry it just wrote itself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28028568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twosetmeridian/pseuds/twosetmeridian
Summary: a streamlined guide by b. yang.
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Other(s)
Series: let me (count the ways) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078778
Comments: 20
Kudos: 90





	12 easy steps to planning your best friend's wedding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aly_raena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aly_raena/gifts).
  * Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: [轻松十二步为挚友策划婚礼](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29606784) by [asukaJude](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asukaJude/pseuds/asukaJude)



> from aly's tweet asking for some angst tonight. i find my muse wanting to deliver.

1\. when he approaches you to become his best man, smile winsomely. don't think about the ache in your chest, the pin-needle-splinters through your lungs. you're used to this, aren't you? (smile like your life depends on it.)

2\. throw yourself into planning the same way you prepared for the g20 summit, dialed up to a hundred. research flower arrangements. check entourage color schemes. do taste tests with caterers. mention the bride's name every five minutes so you don't forget whose wedding you're planning.

3\. when he brings you to the tailor, don't let him convince you to help fit his wedding suit. you'll smooth down the wrinkles in his jacket, and your hands won't want to let him go. they'll want to make him stay. don't let them do that.

4\. make sure the stag party goes flawlessly. invite all the guys except for that fucker who screwed your best friend over in uni. dance and drink. ignore the pitying looks aimed at the back of your head. they don't understand anything.

5\. when he looks at you from across the bar the way he looks at his fiancée, stop him. he's just drunk; stop him from doing something he shouldn't do. (it's not _your_ name right next to his on the invitation cards, okay? don't be selfish.)

6\. through the hangover, when he voices his doubts, assuage his fears. he wants this. don't be _fucking_ selfish.

7\. be on your absolute best behavior on the day of the wedding. make sure everything's perfect. this is going to be the best day of your best friend's life; you'll do anything to make it so, even if you have to stamp out the screaming in your chest like fires under your heel.

8\. don't look at the bride. don't look at the bride. don't look at the bride. you'll imagine yourself in her place, and that's not something a good best man would do. you're trying your best for him, aren't you? don't look at her.

9\. when you hand him the rings, do not tremble. (don't make it obvious; don't make a scene. this isn't about you.)

10\. play the sibelius concerto at the reception. he'll like that.

11\. go get yourself a drink while the newlyweds continue their first dance, swaying together as two halves of a whole. you've earned a break. just a little one. make it quick.

12\. make sure you get home at a reasonable hour. kiss his wife's cheek. hug him tight before you leave. (make sure to let go.)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [eleven and five tenths](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28294290) by [aly_raena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aly_raena/pseuds/aly_raena)




End file.
